Input keyboards are used to input information into information processing and translating devices such as computers, typewriters, calculators and the like. The keys for computers and other control devices have been located within a standard cartesian matrix or format of column and rows of individual letters and numbers for many years, with the numbers arranged above the letters. Other devices, such as calculators, may have only numbers and mathematical function keys arranged in rows and columns.
Ergonomic considerations have become of great significance and user considerations are of greater interest. Computers, game and control devices using keyboards are used by persons of all ages and continuously increasing.
Interest in the ergonomic consideration has resulted in certain suggested variations in the standard keyboard.
Significant physical problems result from repetitive motion at a keyboard and may cause serious nerve damage known as carpal tunnel syndrome, which is painful and often requires medical attention. In severe cases, the person may have to cease working. The cost in human suffering, lost time and medical costs associated with the problem is presently severe, and with the greater usage of computer keyboards by the ever increasing population, one can anticipate only creates further and more severe problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,624 discloses a keyboard having an adjustable support for varying of the inclination or angle of the keyboard as present to the operator. As more fully discussed in the '624 patent, the inclination cf the keyboard has been studied and an optimal angled support for an average operator determined with the keyboard generally so constructed. Studies relating to keyboard orientations have investigated the fore and aft inclination as well as possible lateral inclination. A literature compilation on the subject entitled "Keyboard Designs and Operation: A Review Of The Major Issues" by Alden et al and was published in the August 1972 issue of the Journal Of The Human Factors Society with comments on a selected few prior publications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,553 discloses a keyboard formed into two separate parts which can be appropriately spaced and located for use by physically handicapped operators requiring minimal movement during actual inputting of data to the device.
A significant need exists for a feasible keyboard construction which can retain the present key arrangement, and particularly adapted for retrofitting of existing devices.